James Potter and the Collection of Pick Up Lines
by EternalImpressions
Summary: A collection of pick-up lines used by James Potter himself and Lily Evans' amazing responses.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Most of the pick up lines aren't mine, I found them off the internet.**

**This is just a little story that I thought would be interesting to do, I hope you have as much fun reading them as I do writing them. :)**

**I'll update soon so review. XD**

_Chapter One._

_1._ "Roses are red, violets are blue, I've never known anyone as sweet as you"

"Hey"

"What are you doing Sirius?"

"I'm sorry, I was just offended that you would say that to Lily and not me."

_2._ "Can I get your picture to prove to my friends that angels do exist?"

"Potter, your friends see me everyday, we're in the same house..."

"Right."

"Well, can i have a date instead?"

"No."

_3._ "Are your feet tired, because you've been running through my head all day."

"Really, now, then I think you might need some Occlumency."

"Why?"

"'Cause thinking about one person for the whole day is a little irrational."

"You're irrational."

"What?"

"...That made more sense in my head."

_4._ "I must be under the Imperius Curse, because I'd do anything for you."

"No."

"What?"

"That was a pick up line right?"

"Yeah."

"So, no."

_5._ "Is your name Summer? 'Cause you're hot."

"Um, no, it's Lily, you know that..."

"Okay, is your name a flower? 'Cause you're so sweet."

"Aw thanks Potter."

"You're wel...Hey, did you just walk away from me? Hey Lily... Lily... Stop... Where are you going?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello good people of Earth, how's it going. :)**

**Thank you to Miss Dumbledarcy, Dwarfperson and superjujubear for the reviews. I have to say, I love your names XD Here's a virtual cookie (::)**

_Chapter Two._

_6._ "If I were to look into the Mirror of Erised, I'd see the two of us together."

"And I'd see me...and you..."

"Really?"

"Nowhere in sight."

_7._ "Hey, you're pretty and I'm cute. Together we'd be pretty cute."

"Sorry, I don't want to be pretty ugly."

"Oh, wait...HEY."

_8._ "Can I have directions?"

*Blinks*

"To your heart."

"No. But the door's that way."

_9._ "You shouldn't wear makeup. It's messing with perfection."

"You shouldn't wear makeup, you'll look like a drag queen."

10. "It's not my fault that I fell in love. You're the one who tripped me."

*Sticks out foot* "Cool, can I do it again?"


	3. Chapter Three

**^_^ I'm Back.**

**Thank you to PadfootandProngsEverdeen4eva and Vestina for your reviews XD**

_Chapter Three._

_11._ "I think you've got something in your eye. Oh nevermind, it's just a sparkle."

"I think you've got something on your face. Oh nevermind, it's just your face."

_12._ "Baby you must be a broom, 'cause you just swept me off my feet."

"Potter, no."

"What? No sassy comeback? What has the world come to?"

"Potter shut up."

_13._ "You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall, is to fall in love with me."

"..."

"Lily?"

"I'm trying to decide between the sky or the tree, because, true the sky outweighs the falling in love with you part, but I don't exactly want to die...You know, I think I'll go with the tree."

*Facepalm*

_14._ "I'd travel the world for you."

"Cool, could you leave right now?"

_15._ "Are you studying for exams."

"Yes Potter, I know, seeing someone actually care about school must be really surprising for you."

"What? No, um, actually, I think it's interesting. By the way, is this seat taken?"

"No, but this one will be too if you sit down."


	4. Chapter Four

**Hola. How's your Monday going? Good? Great? Sucky? Well, to celebrate the sad start of the week, here's an update. XD**

**I would like to thank Maraudette98, Befficorn x, howdoyounotlikeit and ilovesiriusblack8 for your reviews. Shank yous ^_^**

_Chapter Four_

_16._ "Hey, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yes..."

"Cool."

"Can I buy you a butterbeer?"

"Thanks, but I'd rather have the money."

_17._ "Are you lost ma'am? Because it's a long way from heaven."

"Yeah, I figured it out when I saw you."

_18._ "What's a nice girl doing in a dirty mind like mine?"

"Ooh, that was so good, I almost didn't think of a comeback."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I was trying to find a way out."

"Damn."

_19._ "You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life."

"You remind me of a thesaurus, I'm always looking for something else."

_20._ "I think I need to call heaven because they've lost one of their angels."

"I think I need to call Gringotts because they've lost one of their goblins."


	5. Chapter Five

**Harro. Shout out to ScaleneGalleons for inspiration for number 24 XD.**

**Thank you to icepen, ilovesiriusblack8, 4everbookworm, and stargarnet for reviewing. Really appreciate it :)**

_Chapter Five_

_21._ "Are you a beaver 'cause dam."

"Are you a plastic bag 'cause rubbish."

_22._ "Do you have any raisins? Well then how about a date? You get it 'cause like, they're both fruits."

*Walks away*

"Why does this always happen?"

*Comes back*

"Here you go."

"What."

"I didn't want to give you a date, but here's a raisin."

"Oh...Kay...Hey, where'd you get this?"

_23._ *Holds out sleeve*

"Here, feel this."

"You didn't, drool on that right?"

"...No."

*Feels sleeve*

"That's boyfriend material."

*Facepalm*

_24._ "Girl, are you from Tennessee, 'cause you're the only ten I see."

"Potter, do you even know where Tennessee is?"

"Um..."

*Walks away*

"Potter?"

"Potter."

*Comes back with Atlas*

"It's right...Here."

"Potter?"

"Yeah."

"That's Canada."

_25._ "I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart."

"Here's a galleon instead."

"What?"

"Just take my money!"


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey Hey Hey. I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited/followed this story, I really appreciate it.**

**Special thanks to HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire, Freedom its2l8, 4everbookworm and Guest for reviewing. XD**

_Chapter Six_

_26._ "If there was no gravity, I'd still fall for you."

"If there was no gravity, I hope we float to different galaxies."

_27._ "Damn, I'm glad I'm not blind."

"I'm not."

_28._ "Potter, what are you doing?"

"A handstand."

"In the middle of a hallway?"

"It's not that weir-"

*Falls over*

"Oh my goodness are you okay?"

"Sorry Lily, it seems like I've fallen for you."

*Facepalm*

_29._ "Did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?"

"Is that what people call frowns these days?"

_30._ "How many letters are in the alphabet?"

"26..."

"I thought there was 21?"

"...Do you know your ABC's?"

"Sorry, I must have forgotten the letter U, R, A, Q, T"

"That's okay, at least you didn't forget N, O."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hola, long time no see. Well, hope all of you are having a fun summer vacation! Thanks again for the favourites and follows XD.**

**Special thanks to Helli, 4everbookworm, The Demigod Gryffindor, True-Gryffindor-Auror and Misty's pysduck for reviewing . **_  
_

_Chapter Seven_

31. "I'm a love pirate, I like your booty ar."

"I'm Avril Lavigne, I like it 'when you're gone'."

32. "Be unique be different, say 'yes'."

"Yeah, no."

33. "There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look."

"Yes but lucky for you, there are so many synonyms for ugly."

34. "If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."

*Lily holds out her empty hand*

"If you want me to say the same, you'd better get working."

35. "You're so beautiful you made me forget my pickup line."

"Thank goodness."


End file.
